Broken Everything
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Sakura has reached the age and rank where she has been assigned the task of guiding a squad of new genin fresh out of the academy. But as time goes on, and loss registers more with each passing day, what will she do when confronted by ghosts of her past?


**a/n: So I was inspired by the latest—and last—filler episode of Naruto Shippuden, and wanted to write a fanfic that incorporates references et cetera back to it. **

**And I fucking LOVE that episode. Like, ferserious. Sasuke went fuckin' **_**mental**_**. Too sexy. x3  
****  
And it's gotta make you wonder how Non-tan reacted to the new 'script' he had to read for Naruto's part.  
****"SASUKE **_**PUNCH**_**! SASUKE **_**KICK**_**! SASUKE **_**CHOP**_**! **_**CHOP**_**! **_**CHOP**_**!" XP  
****  
Totemo kawaii~:3  
****Ahhhhh, the mysteries of seiyuu's…  
****Anyways, on with this new story, I suppose!**

**NOTE: Listen to **Lifehouse**. Just do it. **_**'Broken'**_** and **_**'Everything'**_**. Thus, there is the title of my story for you. And if you can, **_**'Decision'**_** and **_**'Destiny'**_** from the official **Naruto Shippuden The Movie Soundtrack**. (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Broken Everything**_

_Sasuke x Sakura Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

**C**h_apte_r 1

_**The New Assignment**_

* * *

It had been like every other mission Sakura had been on; gather Intel on the target, lure them into a false sense of security using her superior ability of seduction, and then annihilate them once the information has been thoroughly sorted and collected together. In fact, it was unusual for the rosette to even be _fazed_ by the majority of somewhat _risqué_ tasks she had been assigned to over the past six months.

Well, there was always time to be left agape in shock, and it seemed that time was now.

"Er, come again shishou? I'm not too sure I caught that."

Sakura's long-time mentor and caretaker Tsunade allowed an amused smile to surface on her painted lips, honey-brown eyes fixed on the young woman before her, who looked as if she had just been told she was going to be a mother; perhaps that analogy was relevant, to some extent, as she _was_ going to be a 'mother figure', in the metaphorical sense.

"Oh, you heard me Sakura. I think that some change and balance should be added to further stability amongst the qualities you have already gained from being on the field with ANBU Black Ops, and what better way to do that than to assign you your next task of being a jonin sensei to a squad of the newest genin graduates?"

Sakura's mouth further dropped, eyes wide like a fish out of water as she stood there, gaping at her now smirking master, who was now reclining comfortably in her purple armchair, eyes fixed on the pinkette with a mixture of bemusement and hilarity; she was simply comical when put into unexpected situations, and she simply relished in putting her into them.

Some would call Tsunade a sadomasochist; hmph, who knows?

She couldn't be serious! Sakura was still having a difficult time processing this newfound information; the busty blonde simply _could not_ mean it—she _couldn't_ be assigning the task of babysitting fledgling shinobi in the wings and entrusting their very lives to her? Could she?

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest at the thought; she didn't want to become one of those sensei that failed to protect their students, and by doing so, allowed them to be killed by the hands of the enemy—it was her greatest fear in becoming a teacher to others. It meant so much more than just showing them the basics, ingraining in them the fundamentals of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu—so much more, and it terrified her to death.

Sakura was afraid she would abandon her shinobi way in order to do something that would ultimately have her ostracised and vilified by all of the people of her village.

She never wanted to know the pain that Kakashi-sensei had too endured, by having been unable to save either of the two boys he had been so proud of, like a father watching his sons grow into men; tears prickled behind her dull green eyes as she remembered—remembered everything that had happened on that fateful day years ago, when Uchiha Madara had declared war on all of the Five Great Nations.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_It was unbearably cold in the Land of Iron; a bitter chill coated the air, hung like a thick blanket around everyone's shoulders in the form of an unwanted embrace as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, clad in a heavy shawl wrapped aroun__d their person as they bit back the shuttering gasps that had overtaken them; their lungs felt as if they were on fire, all from running such great distances. _

_She had heard; heard that Naruto had arrived unexpectedly; heard that he was rumoured to have engaged in battle with Sasuke, alone, no assistance whatsoever. _

_Normally such a thing would not have worried her, had it not been for the blonde's earlier exclamation._

_._

_._

_._

_*.*.*.*.*.*  
___

_**"Why the fuck do you even **_care_** anymore, Naruto?" Sasuke had shouted in a pique of insane rage, eyes flaring to life with a renewed sense of bloodlust as he stared down his former teammate, friend, brother not by blood, but through the bond they shared, veins protruding from his rigid muscles as he barely held back the tremors that Sakura could easily discern thanks to her medical training. **_

_**The blonde said nothing for a moment, face blank as the snow around them as he gazed to the ground at his feet, the surface upon which only moments ago Sasuke had had the full intention of killing them all on; still did, from the looks of things. **_

_**Sakura's eyes were wide with panic, her gaze slipping between the two, torn between conflicting emotions; Sasuke had tried to kill her **_twice_** in the last hour, with no traces of regret or mercy as he went for her throat, yet she still loved him far too much for her own good. **_

_**T**__**hen, when she looked to Naruto, all she felt was an insurmountable reservoir of guilt; guilt for becoming his burden too, for not noticing his feelings, for not being able to reciprocate them in the same way. **_

_**God only knows it would be better for her to give up on her childish hopes of having Sasuke return as a much loved citizen of their village, but she could not ignore her true desires, no matter how impractical they seemed; she could never stop loving him, no matter how much it pained her to do so. **_

_**And so it was that she was breaking at the very seams, fraying and crumbling in on herself as she watched the exchange between the two former friends/rivals become more promising of physical violence. **_

_**That was when she saw it. **_

_**A brief flicker, a tilt, a lift; Naruto's lips had split into his trademark grin, eyes clenched shut in obvious emotional torment as the words he had been formulating in his head spilt from his mouth and into the eerily silent atmosphere, allowing it to sink in with the most impact possible.  
**_

_**"**_**Because you're my friend**_**!" **_

_**Although it was brief, Sakura could swear that in Sasuke's eyes, cold and detached as they were, there was a mixture of sadness, anguish, shock, and **_guilt_**; so much yet so little to go on, even as his widened orbs reverted back to being their usual size, face once again impassive as he glared icily at the male across from him.  
**_

_**"I haven't thought of you like that since I left the Leaf! And I never will, because I'm gonna end all of it right here, right now! I'll kill all of you for what you've done! You destroyed my family, ended them like they were nothing more than fleas infesting your pathetic village! I'll NEVER forgive you, any of you, for it! I WILL END YOU, NARUTO!" **_

_**There was such angered conviction in Sasuke's voice, that Sakura knew he was stating the truth; had what Madara told him twisted him so much that he would go as far as to obliterate anything that took any semblance of his late brother's sacrifice? **_

_**The normally loud teen allowed his shoulders to slump, the heartache he was enduring contorting on his face as he stared back through blurry eyes (convincing himself that it was the wind stinging his eyes, and not the tears that he was oh so close to spilling) at the raven haired Uchiha that was so close, yet so far away it was almost inconceivable to think that he could ever be pulled from the darkness that he had fallen into, immersed himself in. **_

_**Why did it have to be like this? **_

_**"If that's the way you want it, then…" **_

_**With that sentiment, everyone returned their attention to the blonde haired ninja, curious, and just plain annoyed. **_

_**"I'll just have to kill us **_both_**, so that maybe I can release you from yours and my suffering!" **_

_**Sakura had the urge to throw up with that said; how could he openly state such idiocy? **_

_**Sasuke let out a cutting, mirthless laugh, eyes steely as he yelled loud enough for all to hear, "The only one who's going to die is YOU!" **_

_**And then he charged.  
**_

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

_._

_._

_._

_Thankfully, that odd creature Zetsu and the mastermind behind the Akatsuki and the current Ninja War Madara rocked up in time to stop Sasuke from going any further with his insane rampage, using his current state of physical weakness to appeal to his betterment; it would be best if he were to reassess the current situation, heal, and fight at full strength, than to mess up his shot completely by being reckless—ruled by emotion—they had said. _

_And with that done, he vanished before their eyes, and hadn't been seen since. But now… now he and Naruto were engaged in the battle that would possibly cost them their lives; both of them, in one fierce, unyielding fight, one between friends, rivals, brothers and enemies—a fight for freedom, release. _

_One that Sakura never wished to see unfolding before her eyes. _

_Her heel-clad feet carried her across vast expanses of pristine, undisturbed white, and it made her think that Sasuke would have had such a state of mind had he not lost what was left of him, his family, his __**sanity**__—instead now he was shrouded in nothing but endless black, shadows of darkness, hatred, malice all that was left. _

_He was a ghost compared to what he had been so many years ago, before revenge had been first in his mind; then he had had a heart that was reachable, moveable—what he had now could hold nothing but abhorrence and constant, never-ending heartache. _

_Sakura sucked in a harsh breath as she made her way towards the rumoured battlefield, near the border on the way into Konoha; it was somewhat ironic that their last battle __**as friends**__ had happened on the very outskirts of their home, and their very last would happen in the same place, as enemies. _

_She had sensed out the massive recesses of chakra that had flooded the entire parameter about half a day ago, which only caused the tight knot of anxiety to tighten instinctively in her gut; what if she came too late to stop them? _

_The snow had started to thin out, although there was still a notable chill in the air; Konoha was to receive their dose of winter soon, and so autumn's bitter end seemingly emphasised on the severity of Naruto and Sasuke's final fight for what they believed in most of all. The array of multi-coloured leaves did little to distract Sakura with their natural beauty as they normally would have; all she was concerned with was the heated battle that was obviously already underway. _

_Her body, although torn with an evident aching that burned through her entire system, forcibly attained speed, chakra pumped to the soles of her feet so as to maintain her equilibrium as she darted over the mushy flooring, eyes narrowed in fixed determination as she gained ground on her teammates' battle; the Final Valley was just ahead. The sheer irony of the name was almost enough to have Sakura break down and weep, had she not known that they were both still alive; their steady, although sometimes spiking chakras a comfort to the near-hysteric pinkette. _

_She was almost there—!  
_

_A loud rumbling erupted in the rush of wildlife, the distinct sound of water falling heavily to its end a sign that at least the waterfall was left unharmed; then, when she listened intently, the clanging of kunai to kunai, shuriken to shuriken could be made out over the terrifying roar of one of nature's finest, chakra signatures fluttering between death and life; but as Sakura got closer, she realised to her astonishment that there was a __**third**__ entity engaged in battle with the two, their chakra almost completely disguised from her tracking—but what she __**could**__ make out rooted her to the spot, limbs refusing to comply to her will. _

_The chakra was so vile, so contaminated with malleable evil, that the rosette was unable to move from her place; she remained as she was while the battle drew to a close, her breathing shallow, quick, so much so that her lungs began to burn with the extra strain. _

_It was only when one of the chakra signals waned slightly that Sakura reacted, unsure as to whose it was, who it was that was dying so rapidly. _

_Her heart clenched in her chest. _

_There was a one in three chance that it was either Naruto, or Sasuke. _

_And on both counts she found herself weeping in preparation for the discovery. _

_Sakura propelled herself through the final lining of trees, in time to land upon the very water that the fight had broken out on; her heart stopped. _

_Everything slowed to nothingness. _

_The tears that had been freely flowing down her gaunt cheeks had turned into a torrent of salty droplets, falling from every crevice until her face was drenched in her heartbreak. _

_Her mouth parted, begging to scream, curse, throw around profanities until she had no oxygen left in her lungs, but no sound would come out; she had reached the point where she had no idea what kind of sound she should make in such a situation, much akin to Sai's earlier confusion about reacting to his surrogate brother's death. _

_Except worse, for she had never been one at a loss for words; __**never**__. _

_A strangled whine gurgled despondently from her throat, green eyes wide and pupil so small that one would think it was not there as she felt her heart crumble in her chest. _

_And then, she screamed. _

_"**NARUTOOOOOOOOO**!"_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That was the point where Sakura could go on no longer; remembering his death, brutal and merciless in every detail, never failed to bring her to tears, as she was now.

The only comfort that she could take from it was the fact that it had not been Sasuke.

No.

In fact, from what Shikamaru and Tsunade had told her, his fight with Naruto had jarred something into awakening from deep within him, and he returned to their side, long enough to work together with Naruto one last time; in their epic battle with none other than Uchiha Madara.

That bastard had ended the blonde's life without a hint of hesitation or remorse, and had the audacity to mock him for his lack of strength even after death; what made Sakura see further red was the fact that he had done so whilst casually kicking him around, at one stage so badly that he went flying through the air, only to have Sasuke move with enough speed to catch him before he collided with the cliff face, on Senju's side of course.

What had stunned her even more was that Naruto had survived not only the fatality of his wounds, but the harsh beating he was given as well, long enough to have a short, meaningful conversation with Sasuke, whilst lying in his arms; and the saddest part?

He died there, in those very same arms, the ones that had saved him time and time again, the ones that had supported him every time he needed them, the ones that had clashed with his so convincingly that he would have believed that his intent to kill was real, had he not faltered before giving the final blow.

Naruto died with a smile on his face, in the place he wished to be most.

And Sasuke _lost it_.

All Sakura wanted to remember was his fury and anguish over the loss of his only true friend, the only other he considered 'family', his _brother_, and how cold, cutthroat and deadly Sasuke had become with such a change; he eradicated and destroyed Madara like it was a walk in the park, before returning to Naruto's side, holding his lifeless body to his own as he wept for his loss, blood staining the blonde's face as a way of telling him _'You are worthy of my blood, to __**be**__ my blood'_…

Sakura had to be restrained in order to not do something rash and ultimately stupid in the long run.

And if her heart had shattered completely that day… then what was it like for Sasuke, who had now lost absolutely _everything_ that he had had left?

That profound, resounding ache was back to haunt her, even as Tsunade made a hasty approach, the rosette's heart throbbing with concentrated pain; why did it have to be like this?

Sasuke had since then disappeared, even though he had been pardoned and allowed entry back into Konoha as an honorary shinobi; the emotional strain must have been too much for him to handle, and there were constant reminders of Naruto ubiquitously, from Ichiraku's, to all of the places they had simply hung out together at—which was _everywhere_.

And her heart _yearned_ for him to fill in all of those empty spaces, the hole that now contaminated her heart like an infected cavity; it simply _would not_ go away.

And if Tsunade was right, it never would.

The blonde took the smaller woman in her arms, holding her to her as if she were her life's very essence as she consoled her, eyes troubled and laden with guilt as she held her for dear life; if she had lost this girl…

It wasn't as if Tsunade hadn't been affected by Naruto's death; in fact, it was quite the reverse. It had left adverse, irreparable damage on her as a whole, and it would take the rest of her life to fully recover, if ever; who was left to inherit his will? That necklace, that damned cursed thing! Although it had been crushed at an earlier time whilst Naruto was unawares, Tsunade had taken later it as an ill-omen of sorts; look at the end result of such an action.

It only went to show that no one would be able to inherit it, that special will all of its own, the one that had been cultivated of only those pure at heart with noble intentions and dreams of a better tomorrow; Naruto had paved the road to peace, but never had the chance to walk down it, as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

What old fats like herself took for granted had cost him not only his life, but his chance of finally proving everyone who had ever doubted him wrong by taking his rightful place as Rokudaime.

Oh how she regretted her past misinterpretations.

Letting out a rueful sigh, Tsunade rubbed Sakura's back as she let it all out, her pain, frustration, sorrow… all of it, to which she had kept bottled up bitterly for three years, came out in that room, with the one female she trusted the most. The twenty-three year old woman had not cried since the anniversary of his death three years prior; before then, it had been nothing but.

Perhaps now was as good a time as any to break down all of her walls, the defence mechanisms she had placed up in case of such an incident repeating itself again, and allow her time to properly register and grieve, mourn for his loss.

Before she had only cried because it was her body's natural instinct, not because she had fully digested it; such news could take decades to finally assimilate, after all.

But now… it seemed now she was finally starting to understand what it was to lose a loved one very precious to oneself—she could from hereon out accept what it was to be an elite shinobi, one that must brave loss at all times and focus solely on the mission.

Only then would it be acceptable to lament; it would be a disgrace to that ninja's name if you were to show emotion before the success of the mission had been secured. It was the way they had been raised; that is why they had such rules in place, so as to ensure the success of a mission _before_ personal feelings.

But for now… Tsunade let it slide.

Because Sakura needed this, more than anything.

And who knows?

Perhaps her next assignment would do her some good.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both women were huddled together on the comfy couch in the Hokage's meeting room, where all of the previous Kage's portraits hung in sequential order, sipping on green tea and talking quietly to one another. Not a word had been spoken about her previous breakdown, but instead Tsunade was slowly directing it back to her earlier topic of becoming a jonin teacher, much alike to Kakashi's role.

So far, not a lot of progress had been made.

"Sakura…"

The blonde sighed, running a tired hand through her mussed up hair, eyes closed in resigned exhaustion as she tried to find the right words to convince her.

"I know why it is that you're so afraid of taking up this role as a sensei to a group of shiny-eyed little brats wanting nothing more than to be a full-fledged ninja, much like ourselves."

Sakura almost giggled with the ineloquent way it had been put, instead settling for a small lift of the lips. Tsunade continued.

"But I assure you, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ will happen to them, especially under _your_ care. You are a fully trained medical ninja for the ANBU Black Ops, the best stationary I have under my belt, and you are also my apprentice; can you imagine to my chagrin on taking on a little pipsqueak with absolutely no specialty area aside from chakra control under my wing in order to make something out of her? Well look at you now. Success doesn't come from the amount of missions you're willing to put your life on the line for, Sakura; it comes from what you make of the things you have been taught, and putting them to proper use."

"Such strength and wisdom combined with the compassionate protector that you are makes you the perfect candidate for this task, and you damn well know it! Those kids need guidance, from someone that is gutsy and determined, yet plans ahead and strategizes so as to ensure that you will all arrive home in one piece; that someone is you. Just look around! Ask anyone, and they'd all say the same; ask _Kakashi_ if you have to, but you and I both know what he'll say to that. He believes in you as he always has, and puts faith and trust in each and every one of your abilities, no matter the situation; just look at him!"

"From the carefree spirit to the determined protector; he'd do _anything_ in order to keep you safe from harm, as he has since you started out as members of Team Kakashi, and will continue to until the day he too meets his end on the battlefield."

Sakura flinched at this, a jolt surging to her heart that caused her to clutch it in a similar fashion as to when she had been thirteen, and professing her love to the world, all the while her heart breaking piece by painful fucking piece; Tsunade was quick to fix the careless slip she had made.

"But that is a long ways off; he'll probably still be around reading his cheap porn books at retirement, and the day you have children wreaking havoc upon the village."

The rosette turned pink in the cheeks, a bark of laughter ripping from Tsunade's chest at the sight; ah, still so innocent and pure…

Settling from her rather abrupt reaction, the Godaime Hokage exhaled silently, honey-brown orbs focusing on the image of the Fourth Lord Hokage; it always stunned her just how alike they both were, Naruto and Minato, in terms of physical demeanour; everything else—well, most of it—had been inherited from Kushina.

It still hurt to remember their smiling faces…

She was shaken from her sobering thoughts, however, when Sakura stood, striding slowly over to where Tsunade's eyes had just been fixed, a small, dainty hand (one that could smash boulders and cliffs, cause earthquakes and kill with a single punch) to the profile of the Fourth, tracing his outline with barely there brushes, before the whole palm was splayed across the glass that protected the portrait from wear and age, her body trembling as she bit back sobs.

"He looks exactly like his father…! In every single way! And yet they seem so different! But why do I cry when I see this image? Because no matter who it is in the photograph, all I see is Naruto! All I see is the empty space next to your image, where his was supposed to have gone! All I see is me failing to protect what was most precious to me, over and over again, in my nightmares, in my sleep, behind open fucking eyelids! It doesn't matter where, because all I know is that I managed to screw up so badly this time that nothing I could ever do with my supposed 'skills' would ever be enough! He died on account of the fact that I fucking _froze_! If I had moved just a _little_ bit faster… then maybe it would be _my_ name marking that gravestone he has uprooted above his _corpse_! His dead, lifeless body! _DEAD_! BECAUSE OF _ME_! IT IS ALWAYS BECAUSE OF _ME_, AND _MY_ MISTAKES! NEVER ANYONE ELSE'S BUT MY OWN!"

At this point she was yelling, the glass on the picture finally caving, a large array of fissures of varying thickness splitting up the hardened fibres until the portrait was obscured, looking obscenely close to the way the Sandaime's stone face was marred by that single, merciless crack across his nose (another omen, had it not been for the fact that Minato was A) already dead, and B) because Sakura had been the cause of such blasphemy); had it not been for the fact that she was overly emotional and high-strung, Tsunade would have had her locked up for desecrating a monument left behind by a former Kage, no matter how brief the stint (again, he had carved his own path to finding peace, but had never gotten that chance to walk down it hand in hand with his wife and son) had been.

Tsunade was now on her feet, in case Sakura decided that that meagre assault was not enough to appease her; but it seemed the rosette had resigned, given up on her tirade, the defeated slump in her shoulders on accentuating that fact.

In what appeared to be a tired, dead voice, Sakura turned to her shishou, tears staining her cheeks and turning them a blotchy red in their wake as she spoke quietly, almost too quiet to hear.

"So how is it that you expect me to protect a bunch of brats that I don't even know, when I couldn't even do so for one I loved?"

Silence engulfed them, before Tsunade spoke, voice steadily rising as her anger grew to be more prominent than before.

"In retrospect, Sasuke lost a lot more than you did, but they were all of the same level as Naruto was, if not higher—he loved them with every fibre of his being, lost them all, and yet continued on through life only to suffer more later; but did he ever complain? Did he ever shed tears and waste away his time, or did he _do_ something about his torment? Unlike you, Sasuke made the extra effort to bounce back when times became too much for even he to bear, and never crumbled in his attempts."

"He put himself out there, no matter how much he was hurting inside, and continued on through life, living an existence based on lies and principles that should have been with him always—unlike you, he's still _living_, moving on through obstacles and forging his own destiny. No matter where he may be now, no matter what he must do in order to survive… that is all dependent upon his will to keep going. You may be new to this field of suffering, but what you seem to be forgetting is that we are all _shinobi_; we all fight for one common belief, and that is to bring peace and stability to our nation, even at the cost of our very lives. Naruto did just that; he died protecting what was precious to him, his most precious person—he died protecting the man that you both loved very dearly!"

"And to disgrace him in such a vulgar display? Come off it! Sakura, you really need to suck it up and move along; these children need to adapt to an environment where death is always lurking in the shadows of every turn and corner, and to have a leader that cannot even cope with one person, one precious person being dead? Loss is everywhere, and my advice to you is that you take a good hard look at yourself and prepare for an existence of further heartbreak and desolation."

And with that final word in, Tsunade stormed off to her quarters, leaving a stunned, hurt Sakura in her wake.

* * *

Hours later, bordering midnight, a note appeared on Tsunade's bedside table; she had been too riled up to sleep, but guilt gnawed away at her conscience; she had gone too far by not only mentioning Naruto, but even going as far as to bring _Sasuke_ into the conversation—ugh, what a cruel, conniving, senile old bitch she had become.

Sighing, the blonde took another generous swig of the saké from her personal collection, the alcohol numbing as it burned its way down her throat; why did she always push the limits of one's emotional and mental state?

Rolling her tense shoulders, the blonde's eyes flickered to the white envelope that sat on the wooden countertop.

The question was, should she open it?

It had arrived whilst she had done her appointed rounds at the hospital, so as to where it had come from, or who for that matter, was all a complete mystery to the perplexed Godaime. With another mouthful of saké making its way down her throat, Tsunade thought it best just to get it over with.

Sighing once again, she reached out with her left hand from her place on the windowsill, the busty woman carefully bringing the rather bland paper towards her, only to get a fragrant whiff of cherry blossoms; anxiety and relief coiled in her stomach as she slid the note from its packaging, unfolding it so that its contents were on display for her to digest.

It read:

_Tsunade-shishou…_

_Gomenesai… for everything I said. It was childish and unlike a shinobi of my ranking._

And about that mission…?

A smile tugged at Tsunade's lips, before her senses alerted her to another presence; several others, in fact.

"Ah, right on time, I see. So… how did it go?"

"All went as planned, Tsunade-sama. The mission was a success."

A masculine figure from the shadows spoke monotonously, figure obscured by the shadows that were scattered all over the vast expanse of the room; the blonde nodded in approval, her good mood soaring to an all new high.

"Good, good! But honestly, must you be so rude as to not show your face to me, _Uchiha_? I thought that your family had at least raised you with proper breeding."

There was a flicker, before a flash of scarlet bled into the darkness, onyx tomoes spinning steadily in the blood-red pools; and then there was nothing.

No one remained, not even his company.

Tsunade sighed.

She _really_ had to stop doing that.

But her good mood could not be spoiled never the less; Uchiha Sasuke had executed this top-secret mission without a hitch, returned alive of all things, and her apprentice was about to adopt the sacred tradition passed down to all jonin. Haruno Sakura was going to become a Squad Leader as of tomorrow.

She had said so herself.

_And about that mission…?_

…

_**I accept**__._

* * *

**a/n: Uggggghhh, freakishly long (ish), goes nowhere in terms of plot, and shows my extremely bipolar side (from one emotion to another; wow, I fail! -_-)… Faggot! **

**So. **

**This was suckass. **

**Lame. **

**But I do have some idea of where it's going, so don't worry about that! All shall be revealed (eventually)! And there will be some twists in there that I hope you guys don't see coming until I've told you myself, so perhaps maybe look forward to that…? **

**I'm not so sure anymore… :/  
**

**Anyways, if you'd be so kind as to review, and I'll get back to you all as soon as fucking possible! XD**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.


End file.
